maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Monday Project
The Monday Project is a take-off of the Mindy Project and is spoofed with Garfield. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 21 (73): Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project. Summary Garfield vows to get his life together. References *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antiques_Roadshow Antiques Roadshow] *''Here Comes Honey Boo Boo'' *''Peanuts'' *Heathcliff *''the Annoying Orange'' *TV Guide Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Honey Boo Boo *Honey Boo Boo's Mother Transcript (fades to Garfield watching TV) Garfield (in head): ''It all started on a typical Monday.'' News Guy: And in lighter news, Nermal the kitten was voted World's Cutest Cat! Garfield: Figures. What a jerk. News Guy: And Garfield was voted the World's Least Cute Cat. Garfield: Seems unnecessary. (Jon and Odie come from the door) Jon Arbuckle: Great news, Garfield! Odie's original owner, Lyman, has been missing so long, he was pronounced legally dead. Odie just inherited $1,000,000,000! Garfield: Oh. Nice for him. (Gets a twitch - bad omen.) If you excuse me, I think I'm gonna go have some lasagna. Jon: Oh, I ate all the lasagna. But don't worry, today, I'm starting new on delicious diet food! Garfield: That's it.' RAMPAGE!' (In classic Garfield fashion, everyone's favorite fat cat jumps in, kicks Odie out, claws the curtains, and breaks Jon's fern, then storms out the house) Jon: Hey, my drapes and plant! (Outside) (Heck hath no fury like a cat scorned, as Garfield throws a trash can and pushes a biking lady into the swimming pool. Of course, with an officer seeing this happen, this won Garfield a trip to the Animal Control Center...) (Animal Control Center. Garfield is behind bars, explaining his Monday-related rampage to an officer.) Garfield: Look, officer, it's not my entire life that's out of control. Just Mondays. (He is rewarded with a threatening stare and a club pat from the officer.) Yeah, that sounded better in my head. I'll work on it. (Title card: The Monday Project) (Morning. Garfield is taking a walk to Odie's residence.) Garfield: Alright, first things first, I should be nice and congratulate Odie on his inheritance. (Sees the sign - "HOME OF ODIE, RICHEST DOG EVER"... much to his dismay) Couldn't do this on a Tuesday, huh? (Inside the house) Agent: Mr. Odie is right through there. (Moves aside to show Odie.) (EXTREME close up of Garfield's face as he makes his monologue, without noticing he's kicking Odie right in the tail...) Garfield: Oh, boy. There's Odie. It would be so funny to kick him now, but nope, I don't do that anymore. I'm just gonna shake his hand and-- Agent: Sir, you're gonna have to leave! Garfield: Huh? Why? (Zoom out to reveal Garfield has been kicking Odie like old days. Strike One!) Agent: Because you've been kicking Odie for 5 minutes now! Garfield: (Stops kicking) Oh. (Back at the Arbuckle Residence...) Alright, not the best start. On to Round Two. (To Jon) Jon, I destroyed a lot of your things over the years, so to say "I'm sorry", I've arranged for you to meet the cast of your favorite reality show. Jon: Antiques Roadshow? Garfield: Oh. I thought it was Honey Boo Boo. (CRASH! Enter Honey Boo Boo and her Mom in their car, annihilating Jon's drapes and plant. Strike Two!) Jon: My drapes and my other plant! Honey Boo Boo's Mom:'' Dang'', you've got a short driveway. Honey Boo Boo: Hi Snoopy! (Cut to the Kitchen. Garfield takes a walk through the table to his Chubb-O's.) Garfield: I let down Odie, I let down John, but I will not let myself down. I'm sticking to this diet. (Heckuva time for Jon to show up.) Jon: Look! Across the street! (Garfield looks out the window to see the World's Best Lasagna Fair being hosted there.) Jon: It's a Lasagna Fair! (Strike Three - Garfield's OUT!) Garfield: That's it! Time for Rampage Part 2: Electric Rampage Rampage. (And with that, Garfield goes berserk once more, starting with ripping Jon a new one. Breaking out of the window, Garfield marches to the Lasagna Fair, with hostile intent, smacking off a Lasagna plate and clawing a sign half off (forgive the pun). Just then, a bystander runs afoul of Garfield running around.) Bystander: Look out! Heathcliff's gone crazy! Garfield: Ohh, that is it. (Garfield unsheathes his claws and gives the bystander a sound thrashing. After the foul deed's done, Big Orange finds himself on the ground, panting and tired out after all that time wreaking havoc. Enter Jon.) Jon: Garfield! You said you had changed! Garfield: It's not my fault. It's Mondays. Jon: Why do you even hate Mondays? You're a cat! You don't go to school, you don't work... what difference does it make to you? (Garfield gets up and dusts off.) Garfield: You know why I hate Mondays? Because MAD is no longer on Mondays. I'm gonna miss that moronic piece of food. Jon: I think you're thinking of Annoying Orange. (Garfield takes his TV Guide out and does a flip around... eventually finding the MAD page.) Garfield: Oh. So I was. Man, I hate Thursdays. END Trivia *This is the 7th appearance of Garfield. *First time ''Here Comes Honey Boo Boo'' is referenced. *Antagonist(s): Mondays, Thursdays (At the end), Garfield (Because of his rampages) *The man from the lasagna fair calls Garfield "Heathcliff". Additionally, Honey Boo Boo calls Garfield "Snoopy". *It's revealed that Jon's favorite reality show was Antiques Roadshow, or Here Comes Honey Boo Boo. *Frank Welker reprises his role as Garfield for the third time. *Odie's original owner, Lyman, is mentioned as being pronounced legally dead after being missing for so long. **Ironically, a special 2-part episode of The Garfield Show had a similar plot of Lyman going missing, and Garfield, Odie, and Jon setting out to find him. *This segment's main theme is MAD's move to an 8:30 time slot on Mondays to make room for the new Annoying Orange show. *Garfield said he hated Mondays because MAD is no longer transmitted on Mondays, originally Garfield hates Mondays because he always has bad luck on Mondays. **Interestingly, in the beginning of the sketch, Garfield goes through several bad things caused by Mondays, so no one knows why the writers kept the original plot in the beginning, and ended up a fake. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Comic Category:Segments Category:Transcripts